


Worth It

by sanva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU involving Jared joining the cheerleading squad in an attempt to get closer to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longsufferingly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=longsufferingly).



> Prompt by longsufferingly - High school AU involving Jared joining the cheerleading squad in an attempt to get closer to Jensen.

  


 

"She'll be okay," Jensen said pausing two steps in front of him. Jared was sitting at the base of the bleachers, just around the corner from the small room the sports medicine teacher used to examine injuries. "Gabe says it's not even sprained. She'll be able to practice again in a day or two."

"It's all my fault, I should have been more careful." Jared groaned, chin dropping down to rest against his knees. He clenched his hands around his legs, eyes glaring at black smudges left behind by sneakers on the polished wood floor of the basketball court.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." A hand settled on knee as Jensen squatted down in front of him. "It's only your second day of practice. The girls know you aren't going to be perfect at this."

Jared had to avert his eyes to the side after realizing that Jensen's crotch was right there. He replied with a simple shrug and sighed, dropping his arms to his side and leaning back against the bleacher. "I'm such a klutz. I shouldn't be doing this."

A hand settled onto his knee, drawing Jared's attention. Jensen's green eyes caught his gaze as the older teen's fingers pressed against his bare skin.

"Then why did you?"

Inwardly Jared groaned. Why indeed. The only reason Jared had tried out for the cheerleading squad was because of Jensen. Because of the infuriating bright green eyes, pale freckled skin, and amazing smile. Because Jensen had stood up at the beginning of the year assembly and stated that the squad was looking for a new male cheerleader to replace the one that graduated last year.

"Because of me?"

And damn, Jared did not just say that out loud. Only he did. Shit.

Biting his lip, Jared felt his hands clench into fists and glanced away, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I . . . yeah?"

The hand on his knee pressed just slightly more heavily against his skin, fingers curving around his knee cool against suddenly warm skin.

"Jared," Jensen's voice was calm and normal with just a hint of something. It was enough to get Jared to chance a look up again into those green eyes. The head male cheerleader was smiling at him, warm and just like he had always wished. "I know. It was kind of obvious, you don't really hide it well."

Jared blinked and swallowed, throat suddenly very dry. "Oh."

"I don't mind though." Jensen tilted his head slightly, smile quirking just that much wider. "I don't mind at all."

And really? Jensen didn't mind and Jared decided the whole thing was more than worth the embarrassment of spending the rest of the year in a cheerleading uniform surrounded by the giggling girls he and Chad had always made fun of. Because making out with Jensen after practice everyday and on the way to games on the weekend was beyond worth it.

Although, Sandy probably didn't agree with the sentiment when she ended up sitting out for two weeks the next time he dropped her.


End file.
